


New Tricks

by Sheneya



Series: New Tricks [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Thigh Holsters, unbet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Sheppard has a hands on approach to teaching Beckett how to wear his new thigh holster.





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

"Alright... one more time Doc. It goes like this."

Carson tried to breathe as normally as possible as Sheppard slipped his hands along his uncomfortably new gun holster. He'd never thought he'd end up having to wear one, let alone being taught how to put it on by a man he'd once nearly killed by accident.

"This part hooks onto the belt loops. Then you pull this strap that has the actual holster down the outside of the leg."

He hoped the slight tremors in his leg as Sheppard's other hand moved to gently support his inner thigh as the man aligned said holster along the side of his leg, would be attributed to him being nervous about handling a firearm, rather than any type of personal desire.

Suddenly he was biting his lips and trying not whimper. One of Sheppard's hands moved perilously close to his groin as the other man smoothed the first of the two straps that wrapped around his actual leg, speaking all the while.

"This needs to be secure, but not too tight. We want to be able to reach the weapon without it swinging around too much, but not cutting off the circulation in your leg."

Sheppard's grip was firm along the outside of the leg, holding the holster in the perfect spot, but the hand that ran down to the second strap to be wrapped around his leg was so light it almost tickled.

"Again, the strap must be wrapped firmly, but not too tight."

Sheppard's hands smoothed back up his leg, almost making Carson's legs buckle when he promptly, and without warning pushed two fingers under the first strap he'd wrapped around Carson's leg.

"As you can see, I can easily fit these fingers between your leg and the strap, this is about the best tightness to have."

Carson had to be imagining things. It almost sounded like Sheppard's voice had dropped intimately low when he'd spoken. Calming himself a little, he finally replied.

"...Thank you Major."

Sheppard grinned up at him. "That's alright, do you need to be shown again Doctor?"

For the first time, Carson stuttered a little over his response. "N...No Major, I think I've got it."

"That's a shame." Sheppard replied as he leaned against Carson's body a bit to stand up. His mouth was so close to the Doctor's ear, that his hot breath brushed the tips of the hair just above it. "I'd really like to touch you again Doc."

Carson froze just long enough to see John head towards the door with a slight smirk on his face.

"........ Wait...... Wait..... What?"

Sheppard's voice drifted back through the now empty doorway. "Think about it Carson."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how a thigh holster is actually put on, even watching all the videos and reading about how it's done. I hope it's at least partially accurate.


End file.
